


Matching Rings

by n_lotely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_lotely/pseuds/n_lotely
Summary: A 25 year old Iwaizumi is sent back in time to when he and Oikawa were still in high school.The thing is Oikawa is a total loser in love with his best friend, and he’s more than surprised to see that the future version of his friend has a wedding ring.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 466





	Matching Rings

**Author's Note:**

> [Here’s the comic!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCX85r7g9Sh/?igshid=1e4jivnirzuma)

Oikawa has been in love with Iwaizumi for the longest time.

When did it start? His best bet is probably their last year in junior high. It amplified when they got to highschool and suddenly all Oikawa could do was admire how well Iwaizumi was growing with more fondness than what could be considered normal. 

Of course highschool came with a lot of different distractions, and a lot of confusions, mishaps, obstacles. Oikawa never really got to act on his feelings, but even if he didn’t really do anything, his affections for Iwaizumi continued to grow.

So he tried dating around, accepting confession letters every now and then to try and get a rise out of Iwaizumi. It didn’t seem to be working, and he ended up stopping. It was selfish to use these poor girls to deal with his crush, it wasn’t healthy either. He had to deal with it head on, he had to try and let his feelings go but it’s just so damn hard with all of the small, loving things Iwaizumi does every now and then.

Sometimes he’d move aside Oikawa’s tie to avoid getting food on it, other times he’d grab Oikawa and move him out of the way if he got distracted while walking, and no matter how many times they argue and fight, Iwaizumi stays. He’s always been there, through thick and thin and Oikawa just can’t help but think, ‘How can you Not be in love with him?’

On a particular boring day at school, Oikawa finds him staring at Iwaizumi during practice every now and then. Watching the way his biceps flex every time he spikes, and how his thighs move beautifully as he walks, runs or jumps. He almost gets hit by a volleyball by the man himself for staring.

Once they’re done with practice, he and Iwaizumi pack their bags and head out after everyone leaves, with them being the captain and vice captain. 

“Today was so boring!” Oikawa exclaims as they’re walking towards the main entrance and exit gate of the school. “I almost fell asleep with how boring it was, can you believe it?” 

“You probably almost fell asleep because you made the dumb decision to stay up and watch volleyball matches again.” Iwaizumi points out, readjusting his bag with one hand, not even looking at Oikawa.

“Not true! I’m telling you, today felt super slow!” Oikawa insists, “I wonder if something interesting will happen, maybe a meteorite will fall out of the sky and hit Ushiwaka!” Oikawa says, giggling at the possibility while Iwaizumi shoots him an unimpressed look.

“You are such a crappy guy.” Iwaizumi says, but then his eyes catch something else just as they walk through the gate. He stops walking and points it out by saying, “Hey, wait a second.”

Oikawa turns his head and both of them stare at the same thing. There’s a man leaning against one of the walls of the school. He’s on his phone (which adorably matches his shirt with a godzilla theme) and doesn’t seem to notice them, but he must’ve felt the staring and he looks up.

They stare for a long while, but the stranger just blinks and says, “Oh, good. There you two are.” And that confuses Oikawa and Iwaizumi even more.

The stranger puts his phone away and turns his full body towards the two teenagers. He’s slightly taller than Oikawa, and his appearance is terrifyingly similar to Iwaizumi’s, from the spiky dark hair to the tan skin. He’s very muscular too and Oikawa makes the mistake of glancing down for a second to admire him.

“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m 25 years old and yes I am from the future.” The stranger tells them casually, his right arm raising up and he rests it behind his head. “I’m a professional volleyball player and I also work as a part time nurse at a local clinic, I specialize in sports injuries.” He says, pausing to see if the two are following. “I don’t know how I got here, but I came to Seijoh particularly because I needed to find the two of you, and I was hoping you’d help me get back home.”

Oikawa squinted suspiciously. Okay, maybe this ridiculously handsome stranger did look and sound like Iwaizumi, but he was so calm, and that definitely threw Oikawa off. He glanced at his Iwaizumi and they made eye contact, then they nodded. 

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, but Iwaizumi interrupted.

“We’ll gladly help you.” Iwaizumi said, nodding his head, and the older man smiled and thanked them while Oikawa just stared in disbelief because he could’ve sworn he and the spiker had a moment of silent conversation right there.

They all stood there for a moment, but the older Iwaizumi broke the silence and said, “To avoid confusion, you two can call me Hajime. Since you’re literally me,” He points to Iwaizumi, “And you’re…” He turns his gaze to Oikawa, “You’re you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Oikawa asked, clearly offended.

Iwaizumi— or Hajime, rather, just shrugs, “It wasn’t supposed to be offensive. You’ll see.”

From there, they walked home in slightly awkward silence. Oikawa kept trying to ask questions for further proof, but Hajime wouldn’t answer any of them. He’d only answer questions pertaining to past knowledge, such as his favorite foods, colors, how he and Oikawa met, the first time he had to comfort Oikawa after a break up, all that basic stuff.

When Oikawa tried to ask questions about the future, such as questions about his future self, Hajime would refuse to answer.

They eventually got to their neighborhood and Iwaizumi made the decision to have Hajime sleep at his house, since his parents weren’t going to be home for a while. There were no objections and they went their separate ways for the night.

That was… a bit awkward. Oikawa couldn’t tell if he kept asking questions because he wanted an excuse to look at this ‘older Iwaizumi’ or if he actually wanted proof. Damn this stupid crush. Screw you, Hajime. He tried to push it down by the time he got to his house. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Iwaizumi, telling him to text him if ever this ‘Hajime’ turns out to be an impostor and is actually here to kill one of them. After that, he distracted himself by finishing his homework, but even after that he found himself at his computer, trying to find possible results. He honestly doesn’t know what he’s supposed to find on the internet, because none of it really seems believable. His best bet might be old folklore books, things about myths and legends.

Over at the Iwaizumi residence, the two Iwaizumi’s awkwardly shuffle inside.

“Uh, make yourself at home.” Iwaizumi says, and his future self chuckles.

“Well, it is my home too, but thank you for the permission.” Hajime says, and he removes his shoes and sets them aside. “Do you want me to prepare dinner?”

Iwaizumi blinks in shock, but then nods. “Kitchen’s over there…”

“I know.” Hajime says, walking into the house and turning into one of the rooms, clearly familiar with the layout. He switches on the lights and Iwaizumi follows after him, finding the older man navigating the kitchen with ease.

“What’re you in the mood for?” Hajime asks while Iwaizumi takes a seat. 

“Um, anything is fine.”

“Tonkatsu it is then.” Hajime says, reaching into the freezer to pull out the frozen pork cutlets. He walks over to the table for a moment, and slides something off of his hand, setting it down and then walking away. Iwaizumi stares at it, it’s a golden ring with a subtle ‘T’ inscribed into it. What is that? A promise ring? A wedding ring? What’s the T stand for? Is it the brand logo? 

Iwaizumi knows he can’t ask these questions, because they won’t be answered. So instead he pulls out his homework from his bag and begins working on it while Hajime works on their dinner.

Nearly an hour later, a bowl is set in front of him with fresh rice and a delicious looking cutlet on top. Hajime hands him some chopsticks and tells him to put away his homework, and for a moment Iwaizumi squints, is this what it’s like to have an actual dad? That’s kinda weird. Thinking of his future self as his dad.

That does give him an idea though, he’ll have to tell Oikawa that that could be their cover up if ever anyone sees Hajime, they could say that he’s Iwaizumi’s dad.

Hajime sits down across from him, with his own bowl. They say their thanks and dig in, and Iwaizumi is pleasantly surprised with the delicious taste of the food.

Hajime notices his reaction and smiles, “It took a lot of practice, but cooking is a really useful skill. Maybe you should start practicing by making bentos for yourself and Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi stares for a long moment. He never really had homemade bentos, his parents didn’t have the time to do that for him, so he had to settle for store bought bentos. “I don’t… know how.”

The older man nods again, swallowing the food he was chewing. “I know, I can teach you.”

They finish their food, clean up, and spend the rest of their night cooking, with mostly Hajime teaching his younger self about the basics and different combos for bentos. 

The next day, they wake up a bit early so that Iwaizumi has time to work on his first bento. It’s incredibly simple, just an omurice bento with some mushrooms on the side. Iwaizumi struggled a bit with the egg, but Hajime helped him out before it became unsalvageable.

They packed it in a simple checkered cloth and headed out, finding Oikawa waiting outside the house. The brunette saw them and sighed in relief, waving his hand as he waited by the gate. The two Iwaizumi’s shared a glance, and the older one nudged his younger self forward.

“Iwa-chan, what’s that?” Oikawa asked, pointing at the bento in his hand. Iwaizumi shoved it towards him, forcing him to take it.

“We made you lunch, or breakfast, because knowing you, you probably didn’t eat properly. It’s just some omurice.” Iwaizumi says, refusing to look at Oikawa.

“To be clear, it was mostly him doing the cooking.” Hajime adds casually.

Oikawa stares at the checkered cloth, eyes wide in amazement. His heart soars at the thought of Iwaizumi making him breakfast, it’s such an adorable sentiment that’s usually preserved as a stereotype for girls and wives who make bentos for their partners. 

“Iwa-chan! This is so sweet of you! I really hope this isn’t a way for you to actually poison me and finally get rid of me!” Oikawa exclaims cheerily, and he glances at Hajime, who’s just smiling knowingly. 

Iwaizumi shoves his shoulder and then starts walking away, towards their usual path to get to school.

Hajime calls Oikawa’s attention real quickly, “I’m going to stay here for today and do more research. Your Iwaizumi already knows, and he said it’s alright. Have a good day at school.” He says with a very subtle smile, and then walks back into the house.

Oikawa lingers for a bit, and then starts walking, but even so, he can’t shake the particular wording.  _ ‘Your Iwaizumi’ _ . 

It made his heart thump a little.

* * *

The day ends once again and Oikawa decides to go over to Iwaizumi’s house, just so that they can see together if the two of them were just delusional, or if Hajime had somehow disappeared, but when they arrived, they found Hajime in the kitchen again, preparing food.

Iwaizumi glances at the table and Oikawa does so as well. Something glints and catches his eyes, it’s a golden ring. He thought he had seen it the previous day, but he wasn’t sure. He stares at the ring for a bit from a distance, until Iwaizumi tugs him along and they actually sit at the table.

“Is… is that a wedding ring?” Oikawa whispers to Iwaizumi, who shrugs.

“Not sure, but maybe?” Iwaizumi responds back, his voice just as low.

“It has a T on it.” Oikawa points out.

“I saw.”

“What do you think it stands for?”

“I don’t know, dumbass.”

“Oh my God, Iwa-chan, look at you, getting married at such a young age.”

“Twenty five is not a young age.” 

“Please, that’s supposed to be your peak year in life, I won’t be married until I’m thirty five at least.”

Hajime snorts, and the two high schoolers turn to look at him. He’s bringing over a plate of yakitori. Before they can ask any questions, Hajime speaks, “Iwaizumi, could you go get some bowls?”

Iwaizumi nods and stands up, sparing a glance at Oikawa before walking to do what he was told.

Once they’re alone, it takes a while for them to make eye contact, but when they do, Oikawa takes his chance to speak.

“Is that a wedding ring?” He asks bluntly, and Hajime pauses, picking up the ring with his right hand and fiddling with it for a moment.

“It is.” Hajime answers.

“You’re married?”

“I am.”

Oikawa looks away and his hands find their way to his knees. He grips the fabric on his plants and tries to hide his disappointed face. He loved Iwaizumi, so much, there wasn’t a time in his life where they weren’t by each other’s side and the thought that Iwaizumi was  _ married  _ to someone else, and he’s going to be by her side from now on. In the impossible situation that Oikawa actually confesses and Iwaizumi somehow accepts, they date for a while and then what? They break up and Oikawa is left with a shattered heart?

He knows he is strong enough to continue even if that happens, but he also knows that it will always hurt. To be able to be loved by Iwaizumi for a period of time, and then to be left behind while he went and got married.

Where was Oikawa in the future? Did they even still know each other? What happened?

A hand rests on his shoulder, and he looks up quickly. Hajime is looking at him with concerned eyes. “Hey, don’t look so down. I am happy where I am, I will tell you that. And you will be too, just don’t give up.”

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Don’t give up? On what?”

Hajime leans back and shrugs, “On anything, I guess. Volleyball, school, other things. You’ve never given up ever in your life.” Hajime stares him dead in the eyes, “So don’t start now.”

After that, Iwaizumi returns with the bowls of rice and Hajime smiles pleasantly, and the sight of it makes Oikawa’s chest hurt.

* * *

By the third day, Hajime accompanies them to school in the morning, saying he was going to go around town and maybe ask the older folk if they know about any myths regarding time travel. They’re discussing the plan in front of the school, when someone exclaims.

“Iwa-chan!” 

Hajime is the first to react of course, his head snaps up and the younger two follow quickly. They find an older Oikawa approaching them, a happy skip to his step. He wraps an arm around Hajime and beams.

“I knew you’d be here!” The older Oikawa says.

“How?” Hajime asks curiously, an amused smile on his lips.

“We are one and the same, dear Iwa-chan! I knew you’d try to find our younger selves for help!” The older Oikawa, or Tooru says cheerily. He turns his attention to the high schoolers and smiles, “Hey there, younger us! Thank you so much for taking care of Iwa-chan! We all know how lost he can get sometimes!” 

That earns Tooru an elbow to the gut, but he just laughs.

Oikawa takes a moment to process, but he manages to say a quick, “Oh, it was no problem, really.”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi adds, “He taught me how to cook.” He says while he and Tooru make eye contact but he quickly looks away.

“That’s so nice of you, Iwa-chan!” Tooru teases, “But anyways! I know how to get back home, so we’ll be going now!”

The two men bow to show their gratitude and the teenagers quickly do the same, and with that, Hajime and Tooru begin walking away, Tooru’s arm still casually swung around the other man.

Oikawa fidgets in place for a second, and he notices that Tooru is turning slightly. They make eye contact and then Tooru tosses his hand in the air, showing a peace sign. He’s grinning and Oikawa is confused, but he squints and notices a familiar glint on his finger.

A ring.

The same one on Hajime’s finger.

Tooru puts his hands down, and the two future versions disappear after they turn the corner. It takes Oikawa five seconds to process, but then his face turns a bright pink.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen and he just looks so concerned, “Oikawa, what the fuck? Are you okay?”

Slowly, Oikawa turns his head and looks Iwaizumi in the eyes, then he takes a step forward and goes, “Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“I like you.”

Iwaizumi’s nose scrunches up in confusion, so Oikawa repeats himself.

“Like, I really like you. Like, love you.”

Iwaizumi takes a step back, and Oikawa freezes because he thought he made a mistake. Did he misinterpret what his future self was trying to say?

“Are— are you serious?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan, why would I—“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Iwaizumi surges forward and hugs him tightly. Oikawa wraps his arms around him as well and revels in the warmth coming from Iwaizumi.

“I like you too, dumbass.” He mumbles, then pulls away, “For a while now.”

“Really?” Oikawa asks, his eyes bright and almost a little moist.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi says, “And when I saw your future self, I… I was so amazed, because I knew you were really pretty but your future self was just… stunning.”

Oikawa’s face turns red again and he gently slaps Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan! Don’t say such cheesy things!” He then cups Iwaizumi’s cheek with one hand and sighs, “But just so you know, I think you’re really handsome too.”

Iwaizumi smiles, and leans his head forward so their foreheads are touching. “Can… can we kiss?”

Oikawa’s eyes go wide, but then he smiles wider and nods. They move forward in sync and press their lips against each other gently, innocently, but even despite the lack of experience, it’s still full of love.

They break apart and Oikawa gets to admire Iwaizumi’s face up close, and he smiles, “Iwa-chan’s wrinkles are gone, I truly am magic.” 

Iwaizumi scoffs and bumps his head against Oikawa, who laughs, but the two of them are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turn at a comical speed and find Matsukawa and Hanamaki standing there, waiting expectantly.

“That was probably the cheesiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” Hanamaki says simply, and Matsukawa nods in agreement. “Ugh, I knew you two had the hots for each other but that was just so…”

“Wholesome, and touching.” Matsukawa finishes simply, “While we are happy you two finally got it together, we’d like to remind you that you two, the captain and vice captain, are late for the team meeting, so hurry the hell up and let's get going.” 

The disaster duo walk off after that and Oikawa and Iwaizumi stand there for a bit, then they share a laugh and Oikawa shyly intertwines their fingers.

Things turned out alright after all, it’s a good thing he didn’t give up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in like an hour or two, i hope u didnt have any expectations


End file.
